


Turn It Up, Turn It Down, I Don't Know

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hunter Isaac, Love Triangles, M/M, isaac is an argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love makes you do some crazy things. But would you kill for love? Would you defy your entire family for love? Or would you simply give up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Something to pass the time. Also, because Ali is promoting me to write this.
> 
> Thanks, Der for beta reading, as usual.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The house was so cold. He could see his breath when he let out the air he was holding in. His body wouldn't stop shivering. Every part of his body hurt. No sound would even come from his mouth. No one would come for him anyway. No one ever tried to rescue him.

He didn't have his brother to come rescue him. Cam always knew how to stay out of trouble, how to be good. Cam always tried to protect him, too. But he didn't have his brother anymore. He didn't have anyone.

He didn't have his mother. He didn't have her gentle smile. He didn't get to listen to her light laughter that could make everything better. He didn't have her gentle hugs and warm kisses that made him feel safe. He was left with a monster.

He scratched at the lid once more, not caring that his fingers would become bloody once more. Noise. He needed noise. If he kept making some type of sound, maybe he would get let out. Maybe he wouldn't be forgotten about.

But it was so cold, and he was so tired. His body was demanding sleep, but his mind was telling him to stay awake. So he kept scratching at the lid, pain keeping him awake. The horrid sound infiltrating his ears and simply leaving tears running down his cheeks.

He hated the darkness. He hated the cold. He hated the quiet. Most of all, he hated that he couldn't be better so his dad wouldn't punish it. He wanted to do better, be better. He wanted to just please his father. Beg him to love him and not look at him with such hatred. But he couldn't wipe it away. Would his dad ever love him?

What if he didn't?

It hurt to breath, his body just wouldn't stop shaking. So cold. His movement slowed as his body slowly began to succumb to it's desire to rest. Maybe it would be warmer if he slept? Maybe things would be better when he awoke?

He wondered how much longer till he would be let out? Would his dad forget about him again? Maybe he would try to say he was sorry. Maybe he would try to be better. He _would_ be better. He would eat all the veggies off his plate. He would hide when the kids in kindergarten picked on him. He wouldn't stare at things for so long. He wouldn't be such a baby. He'd make his dad happy.

He decided that was what he would do. When his dad let him out. He would be better. He would do better. So his dad wouldn't have to punish him so much.

His eyes slowly closed as he made a promise to the silence, a promise to be a better son.

He was burning up. He was on fire. His skin burned and he wanted to cry. Or he already was. His lungs hurt, stung with every intake of breath. His fingers pulsated with pain. His body just hurt. And he wanted to open his eyes, to know where he was. However, he couldn't get them to open.

"Calm down, you're alright." An unfamiliar voice spoke to him, but there was something cool being placed on his head. "You're alright." The voice lulled him back to sleep.

It was a while before he woke again, his body aching from not being actively used. There was a small girl about his age just staring at him. She had large chocolate orbs and just watched him curiously. She had a stuffed teddy bear in her arms, a pink bow around its neck matching the pink bow that kept her hair in a braid draped over her shoulder.

"I'm Allison." The girl spoke up. "And this is Marshmallow." She gazed down at it. "Me and mommy got her for you. So here." She held it out to him. "Daddy says your name is Isaac and you're gunna be my little brother." Blue eyes gazed from the teddy bear to the girl before him. "It's okay if you don't talk. I can talk for both of us." She rested the bear at the small boy's side.

Isaac just watched her. This wasn't his house. She wasn't his family. His brother was dead, as was his mother. And his father... Where was his father? If he came back and didn't find Isaac where he left him...

"What's wrong?" Allison's voice reminded him of where he was.

"Allison, what are you doing?" A familiar yet unfamiliar voice startled both children.

"Daddy!" Allison seemed to fling herself at the man in the doorway. Isaac just stared.

"You're awake, Isaac." The man walked over and knelt before him. "I'm Chris, this is Allison. We're going to be your new family now. Alright?" Isaac just stared. "No one will ever hurt you again." Isaac wanted to believe that promise, because Chris seemed sincere.

He would never let anyone hurt him again.


	2. Sigh No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving isn't easy. Neither are reminders of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. What? Haha. Here you go.
> 
> Thanks Der for beta reading.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He lost the bet and he really just wanted to sigh. He wanted to just ride his motorcycle up to this new town. He just wanted to be left to his own thoughts. He really didn't want to move. He had just been settling down in this town, just decided to make a friend. He guessed it really wasn't worth it in the end. He'd never get to keep them.

"You'll like this new town, Isaac." He let his head thunk against the glass of the car. Allison won the bet and got to drive in the truck with their dad. It left him stuck with their mom. 

"You said that about this town, mom." He watched the trees passing by. They were really moving out into the middle of nowhere. Back to where he came from. The thoughts made him shudder. Some parts of his memory were hazy, as if someone decided to suck away the memories. Other memories he could call in vivid detail. And yet there were also the memories he couldn't even recall how much he tried. Ten years could do that, he supposed.

"We'll be in Beacon Hills a little bit longer this time," Victoria spoke up after a couple minutes of silence. "Probably until after you and Allison graduate high school."

This caught him off guard. It had never been promised that they would be living in one place for so long. Him and Allison were only sophomores. That meant they'd be staying in one place for over two years. It meant friends and sports and actually having a life.

"Really?" He tried to hide the hopeful tone his voice held, but he knew by the smile on his mother's lips that he failed at it.

"Really." He just closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the glasses.

-

_He was so afraid. He hadn't meant to upset his dad. He had just been trying to make dinner. He hadn't meant to drop the plate but it was just so high up._

_"You know better than to be crawling on the counters, Isaac!" The voice roared loud in his ears. He shook. His hands already ached from trying to clean the shattered plate off the floor, blood lining some of his fingers where cuts lay from slicing them on the smaller shards._

_He tried not to cry. He didn't want to cry because that would make his dad even angrier. He wanted to speak up, wanted to tell his dad he was sorry, that he didn't mean it. But his voice just wouldn't work._

_"Sorry isn't going to repair the plate, Isaac." His dad sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know I'm going to have to punish you, right?" The small boy just shook his head. He didn't want to get punished. "I think a time out will do." He wanted the elder male to change his mind._

_But no matter how much he shook his head, the elder male didn't change his mind. The boy knew better than running, it would make everything worse. But when his dad grabbed him, he wished he had ran. He wished he had escaped. He tried to grab the boards of the stairs, but all that happened is his nails would drag against the boards. He slowly came out of his dad's grip._

_"Isaac, you know better than this. Why can't you just learn how to behave?" His nails clawed against the basement floor as he was dragged across it, struggling to break free. If he could escape. He had to escape. He couldn't change. Could he?_

_"Get in there." His dad tossed him into the freezer. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes. "You're such an ungrateful brat. That's why I have to do this, Isaac. One day you'll remember all of this and realize it was for your own good."_

_The door closed as he tried to get out._

-

Isaac jolted forward, hand on the dash. His heart was beating loud in his ears, breath coming out harshly. He realized the car wasn't moving. It was stopped. He turned to see his mother watching him. It just caused him to run his hands through his hair and glance out the window.

"I'm alright." He was trying to figure out why he was so afraid. He wanted to know what had scared him so much? But he knew that if he asked, his mom would just tell him he had a night terror. He figured it better to not ask. "How close are we to Beacon Hills?" He chanced a glance at the clock, it was early afternoon. He had been asleep for a couple hours it seemed.

"Half an hour away," Victoria replied. "Chris and Allison went on ahead." She pulled back onto the road. Isaac had always been so grateful that she never pressured him to talk. He never wanted to talk about it, about anything. They had shoved him into therapy wherever they settled down, hoped that the night terrors would go away. They could keep the anxiety down, but the night terrors never left. The different medications they tried never really helped. Sure, the anti-depressents took the terror away, but it still left him plagued by nightmares most nights.

He figured returning to Beacon Hills had something to do with it. His last therapist had suggest he try to put a close to the chapter of his life involving his dad. He hadn't properly said goodbye to that life. Hadn't closed the door. So there was still part of him that needed closure. But Isaac didn't want that. He didn't want to pull up old memories, mostly out of fear of what he would find.

He honestly was just eager to see this house. His dad had been coming up on weekends after they purchased the house to revamp some areas. In Argent terms, that meant he was modifying it to store a large amount of weapons. Isaac was hoping it meant another basement that was functional for firing weapons. The last two houses didn't have enough space for that. The only time he was handed a weapon was when him and Allison got to tag along with their dad on a hunt.

The house was actually impressive. His bike had already been taken out of the trailer and sat in the driveway, waiting for him. His parents hated the thought of him driving something so dangerous, but gave in after he proved he was fine at riding one. Allison was carrying a box into the house. Isaac jumped right out of the car.

"Finally fresh air." He stretched, trying to wake his body up. It ached and still felt so tired.

"You alright, kiddo?" Chris glanced his way as the elder male came out from bringing a box inside.

"I'm alright." He ducked his head and went to the trailer and grabbed a box.

It took about an hour for them to move the boxes into the house. They had already brought most of their furniature the other day. But there had been a lot of things they hadn't brought. At least it didn't take long between the four of them. Once the boxes were in, Chris took them on the tour.

The house was big on the inside, the best house yet. It actually felt welcoming, or so Allison claimed. Isaac had felt that most of the houses had been welcoming but they were too busy complaining about moving to notice. This house had a living room, an entertaining room, a dining room, a kitchen, four bedrooms, one which their dad claimed would be his study, and then there was the basement.

"This is what I was working on." Chris lead them down. It was extremely open, some cement beams helping to support the house. But it was rather open, and rather large. Isaac's eyes went wide. "It's sound proofed down here. Think of it like a safe room. You can't bring the walls by practicing down here." Isaac couldn't help but smile as he looked around. There were panels to the walls and he walked over, pushing one. It collapsed to reveal the weapons cage.

"It hides things well." This was their dad's usual style. He liked to conserve space and put secret hiding spots everywhere. He had already seen the large cabinet in the garage that was locked and full of even bigger, stronger weapons.

"You know me and space." Chris shrugged before glancing at Allison. "If you plan to do long range practice, there's a preserve in this town and you can go out there. But, this town has a large human population and I don't want to have the police bringing you home. Am I clear?" The same talk they got in every new town. Stay under the radar.

"Year, sir." Both teens responded. Chris ushered them up the stairs.

"Now unpack. I hope to find everything so your mother could make dinner." Isaac always hated the unpacking part. But he was told they would be here longer. So he was quick to unpack his clothes. He hung up some posters. They were mainly movie posters, a couple movie posters, and a sports poster. He laid down on his bed after making it before pushing the nightstand a good distance from his bed so he couldn't smack it in his sleep. It took a little bit to unpack his boxes, mostly when it came to putting books on the bookshelf his dad had set up in his room. He took time to alphabetize them. He heard the knock on his door just as he moved to set up his television.

"Dinner, Ize." Allison's voice called through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute." He called back. He shifted to his backpack and tugged out a small picture frame. He placed it on his nightstand, gazing at it for a minute before going downstairs. It smelt amazing as soon as he left his room and got even better the closer he got to the dining room. The table had been set and everyone was just settling down as he arrived. He took his seat and they began to eat.

"Me and your mom were talking and decided school would be a good idea for both of you." Neither had been able to attend school in some towns since they didn't stay long enough. They had only been in the last town for a couple months, half a school year. But the promise of a longer stay... They really were serious.

"Sounds cool," Allison replied. Isaac smiled. He wouldn't be doing this alone, at least. And neither would Allison. They had each other.

"Sounds great," he replied. He could see their dad relax at learning he approved. Isaac felt like sometimes they based a lot of their actions on how he would take it. He wasn't a fragile child. He could handle his own.

And he would prove that.


	3. Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school doesn't go exactly how Isaac wants it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter ended up longer than I meant it to be. There is going to be quite a bit of canon divergence. Not sorry about that, though.
> 
> All errors are my own.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Cold. It was so cold. He had been sleeping all morning, his mother coming in to check on him once in a while. Camden had gone off to school with the promise of returning home quickly so he could read him books._

_His mother hadn't been in his room in a bit, but he could hear her. She seemed to be moving things, making a bit of noise. It was just them so it seemed a lot louder in the quiet house, echoing right into his bones._

_He could barely hear his own croaked words, calling for her. But she never came. So Isaac got to his feet, swaying. She had told him not to get up because he was really sick. But Isaac also knew she was really sick. Her and his dad would get into fights all the time about it. But he didn't understand why._

_He didn't find her upstairs at all, using the wall for support. He nearly fell down every stair trying to go down them. His four-year-old mind just couldn't process how sick he was. But his mother just stood in the doorway, staring in horror at him._

_"Mama?" He heard his voice crack as she rushed to his side. She checked him over, but was relieved to see he was alright._

_"Isaac, I told you not to get out of bed. You're so sick." She brushed strands from his face before kissing him on the forehead._

_"Where you going?" He wanted to melt into her embrace, but he noticed the bag by the door._

_"I'm going away for a bit. To see your grandparents." Isaac nodded._

_"Will you read me Paddington tonight?" Blue hues gazed at blue hues. His mothers smile was gentle._

_"You bet, Ize. Now go back upstairs, tuck yourself in. Cam should be home from school in a couple hours so sleep." Isaac nodded before climbing the stairs. He turned back halfway up._

_"Love you, Mama." He didn't understand why she began to cry._

_"Love you, too, Isaac." He finished climbing the stairs. Never once aware it would be the last time he saw his mother. Never aware that his grandparents had died before he was born._

Isaac snapped awake. He gazed at the alarm clock to realize he woke up before it. He just stared at the time, trying to figure out what he had been dreaming about. But the tears running down his cheeks already told him it probably was either about his real mom or Camden. He had been slowly forgetting his childhood, but there were just somethings that stuck with him over the years. His psychiatrist said he would never completely forget, just that his mind was choosing to block it. But he would dream it, as his mind when asleep could still connect to the memories his mind wanted to forget.

He just settled on shutting his alarm off and getting ready for school. He took a rather long shower, trying to collect all his thoughts. He picked a long sleeved two-toned shirt and a pair of black jeans as his outfit for the day. He didn't care to bother trying to match his socks, just tugged them on before pulling on a pair of sneakers. He headed downstairs to be greeted by the smell of food. His mother was making breakfast, father already awake and drinking coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Morning." Isaac went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice, pouring himself a cup before settling down at the table.

"Morning," his mother planted a kiss on his forehead as she handed him his breakfast and pills. He looked at them for a minute. He could still remember being little and hating to take them. He remembered how Allison got their parents to agree to take vitamins so Isaac wouldn't feel alone on taking pills. It helped him grow to accept having to take them, and he did just that. He popped the pills and swallowed them with some orange juice.

Allison soon joined them, still looking half asleep. Isaac always laughed at how she wasn't a morning person. If he managed to sleep more, he figured he would be the same way. He wouldn't want to ever leave the comfort of his bed, especially on those winter nights when the temperature dared to drop colder.

"Morning," Allison yawned as their mother placed a plate of food in front of her. She slowly began to eat, talking with their parents about school. Isaac still had a bad feeling about school. Or it was just a bad feeling about this town. But he didn't say a word. His parents would probably think him foolish anyway.

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, which he was thankful for. He was glad to grab his helmet and backpack. But wanted to groan when Allison demanded he give her a ride to and from school. It had been promised that Allison would get a new car once they got here. It was their dad's fault for her last car getting destroyed pretty badly by a werewolf. He owed it to her.

Isaac never commented on the way Allison clung tightly to him the entire way to school, more than aware she was actually trying to understand why he liked motorcycles over cars. But he still chuckled when she nearly jumped off the bike in a rush once they got to school.

"Seriously, if you hate it so much then don't ride with me. Borrow mom's car." Isaac removed his helmet and tucked his keys into his pocket.

"No way. She has this weird sixth sense in knowing I changed the radio station or went above the speed limit when in her car. And it's not like I could even find any devices in the car to alert her to it. And trust me, I've checked." Isaac chuckled as they headed into the school. It felt like ages before they reached the office, of course they both got lost. But the principal was good natured about it and gave them a quick tour before bringing them to their first class, which had barely gotten started.

"Sorry for the interruption. I brought your new students." Isaac trailed after Allison into the classroom. "Class this is Allison and Isaac Argent. Take good care of them."

"Welcome. Allison, how about you take the free seat behind Mr. McCall. Isaac, you can take the free seat over there next to Mr. Stilinski." Isaac glanced at his sister before parting from her to take the free seat. He could see his sister freaking out about still not finding a pen. He had said he'd give one to her in class, but the kid in front of her just handed one to her.

The kid was actually adorable looking, if Isaac felt like admitting he had more of a thing for guys than girls. Then again, Allison tended to drive most girls away from him so there hadn't been much a chance for him to have a girlfriend.

"I'm Stiles, by the way." Stilinski turned to get Isaac's attention, holding out a hand.

"Isaac." Isaac shook it, really not sure what to think of the boy before him.

"Mr. Stilinski, I'd appreciate it if you could pay attention in class for once." The teacher sighed.

"Sorry." Stiles snapped his attention back to the front and Isaac had to hold back a smirk. Alright. Maybe he could be friends with this kid who apparently wasn't on the top of the teacher's list. He had no intentions of being there himself so thought the delinquents should stick together. But he could clearly see that the McCall kid couldn't stop smiling like a love sick puppy.

Isaac hated the way the day progressed. He couldn't tell if he hated the way that McCall kid looked at his sister like she hung the world or the fact he actually hated school. Though he figured it had to do something with Lydia Martin clinging to his arm while her boyfriend glared daggers at him.

"So, as I was saying. You have the looks and look like an athlete. Jackson is the captain of the lacrosse team and I'm sure they could use another star player like you." Isaac could clearly see what kind of person Lydia was. Controlling. She liked the best and refused to settle for less. She wouldn't date Jackson if the lacrosse team wasn't a winning team, so she wanted to keep it that way. Of course.

"I'm not all that interested in sports," Isaac responded, trying to will Lydia to get off his arm.

"What are you talking about, Isaac? You used to play soccer and lacrosse at our old school?" Isaac never wanted to murder his sister more than he did at that moment.

"Jackson here will vouch for you with the coach, so you better show up to school tomorrow with your lacrosse gear." Lydia finally untangled herself from Isaac to wrap her arms around Jackson's arm. The two of them walked away.

"She scares me," Isaac backed away, causing Allison to chuckle.

"I feel like all powerful women intimidate you." Isaac nudged his sister.

"With good reason." He cracked a smile.

"So... There's a lacrosse game later and I kinda promised Scott I would be there." Isaac frowned at the words.

"What does that have to do with me?" Isaac knew the words that would be coming.

"I need you to give me a lift." Isaac groaned.

"Get dad to do it." Isaac began to walk away to his locker.

"He's preparing the house for Auntie Kate's arrival. Please, Isaac?" They arrived at Isaac's locker and he just grabbed his things.

"What's in it for me? As I recall, you _also_ signed me up to join a sports team I never had any intention of joining." Allison chewed on his bottom lip before pouting.

"You're such a horrible baby brother. I was just trying to help. You didn't make any friends at our last school, Ize." Isaac froze at the words, at Allison's act.

"It's not going to work, Allison." He watched as his elder sister huffed and crossed her arms.

"If you ever decide to need help, I'll help you with no questions asked." Isaac considered it.

"That and you'll switch cleaning duties with me. I get laundry and you get dusting." Isaac held out his hand and Allison stared at it for a minute before shaking his hand.

"Fine. Deal." Allison tugged open her locker to grab her helmet.

"Let's get home so we can at least ditch our things before we have to be back here for the game." The ride home was rather quick, though it took a while just to convince their dad to let them see the lacrosse game.

"Come on, dad. Isaac actually intends to join the team for once, make friends. And I made a friend and promised I'd go." Allison whined. Chris just looked between the two teens.

"Just let them go, sweetie." Victoria passed by, placing a hand on her husband's arm.

"Fine. But be home by nine." Chris sighed as he gave in.

"Oh thank you, dad." Allison kissed her dad's cheek before dragging Isaac out of the kitchen. The ride back to school was quick. They made it in time to see the beginning of the game. Lydia motioned them over to join her. Isaac actually got into the game as it progressed, cheering with those around him. Allison laughed and nudged him, a clear look of 'I told you so' written on her face that made him blush.

Beacon Hills ended up winning, which had both Lydia and Allison jumping up and down for joy. Isaac smirked at he watched the players. He saw Scott look up at them and smile. He didn't know why he felt a little pang of jealousy at the mere thought of the teen smiling, and suddenly waving, at his sister.

Isaac made his way down the bleachers with Lydia and Allison, who went over to talk to Scott. Well, Allison did. Lydia went to hug and kiss Jackson. Isaac just hung back, arms crossed, while he waited for Allison so they could go home. He suddenly didn't want to be here, didn't want to be around happy couples. He already figured that was where Scott and his sister were heading to.

"Coach welcomed the idea of you joining the team with welcome arms. We lost a player today due to grades." Stiles seemed to appear out of nowhere, startling Isaac.

"Cool," Isaac didn't really care.

"Dude, you should stop glaring at them. You're kinda look like you're going to murder Scott and Allison. What's got you so annoyed?" Isaac hated how this kid was able to hit the nail on the head.

"I'm not annoyed," Isaac snapped before running his fingers through his hair. He counted down slowly from ten. "Sorry."

"It's fine. No worries." Stiles patted him on the back.

"She always gets everything she wants, regardless of who it hurts in the process." Isaac sighed and walked away to his bike. He just waited there, tugging out his phone and just playing a game until Allison appeared, seeming ready to join him. But he realized she seemed nervous.

"Scott asked me if I wanted to go get pizza with him and I said yes." Isaac stared blankly at his sister, pushing his phone into his pocket.

"Alright." Isaac went to tug on his helmet, but Allison stopped him.

"Alright? No blackmailing comment?" Isaac wasn't even sure how to take those questions.

"Alright. It's your funeral if mom and catch you sneaking in past curfew." Isaac tugged his helmet on before swinging his leg over his bike, settling down.

"Are you mad at me for something, Isaac? Did something happen?" Isaac flicked the visor on his helmet up.

"I'm not mad at you. Nothing happened. Go have fun with Scott. I'll see you when you get home." Isaac snapped his visor down before starting up his bike. He could see Scott walking over and Isaac just backed out and sped off. He didn't want to see the scene.

His mind was remembering the dog they had when they were little. It was supposed to be a therapy dog but it liked Allison more than Isaac, even if it was supposed to be Isaac's dog. He hadn't been sad the day it got hit by the neighbor's car and had to be put down. It hadn't helped him, just made him feel a little more lonely. Then there were Isaac's friends, who tended to gravitate towards Allison. Or maybe they were all just hand-me-down friends from her to begin with. Any friends he had at the various schools he went to ended up either growing closer to Allison or using him to get to Allison. But worst had been the first boy Isaac ever liked, the first person who actually liked Isaac more than Allison. When it seemed like Isaac could speak up and say his feelings, he found his sister had stolen him away.

Isaac pulled into the driveway, tearing his helmet off. He refused to surrender this time. He had no clue if Scott even liked guys. But he refused to just give in and never find out. He shut the garage door and placed his helmet on his bike, taking off into the house.

Tomorrow would begin the first battle to Operation Make Scott Mine, the battle he dubbed 'Befriending Scott'.


	4. Illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress, but not really in the direction Isaac thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who didn't see it at the beginning of my TMR fic, I got caught up in a controlling friendship and I got in trouble if I didn't pay attention to my friend. But it feels good to be back and able to write again without getting sent on guilt trips.
> 
> Part of me is quite aware I have no clue anymore where I wanted to go with this fic, but I have new ideas for it and I hope they're as good as the old.
> 
> Unbeta'd so I'm sorry it sucks.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac couldn't help but double check everything. He had finished everything for school, had his lacrosse stick and gear, so looked good to go. This was it. He was going to strike up his first friendship in a while.

He paused, realizing that he could already probably consider Stiles to be a friend, as the guy talked to him when he was being ignored by Scott. But did being a back-up friend really count? He figured he should accept it. Being friends with Stiles would make him one step closer to befriending Scott.

Blue hues just stared at the lacrosse stick. This was simply one more thing that he had as an advantage. He had sports. While he knew Allison enjoyed sports, having spent years of their childhood in gymnastics, Isaac was the one who was able to play on the boy's team. Not that he would ever openly admit that he had been in those gymnastics lessons with Allison when he would rather bring up the fact he also spent most of his childhood learning various forms of martial arts.

"Isaac, your food is getting cold." He turned to see his dad in the doorway, eyebrow raised. "Didn't think I'd see you bringing your sports equipment to school so soon." Isaac tried to put on his best smile, the one that said he wasn't up to anything.

"I made friends with some of the lacrosse kids and I'm actually on the team thanks to them." Not that he would have turned it down, no matter how surprised he had been when he learned the news. But just telling his dad, there was just pure look of pride and happiness at the words.

"That's great, you making friends already and joining the lacrosse team." Isaac ducked his head as he passed by the elder male to exit the room. He could hear the thoughts. Hear that Chris believed he was getting better at adjusting. That he was coming out of his shell after all these years. And, part of that was right. He was learning to adjust, to come out of his shell. But he also didn't want to get his hopes up, which was probably why he figured he should try to enjoy things while they lasted.

Allison was a little more awake as she ate her breakfast, offering him a quick wave as he settled down at the table. His father broke the news to his mother about him being on the lacrosse team, which lead to her being overly motherly. It was concerning, mostly since his mother was possibly one of the scariest women he had ever known. With every word, he took it as a threat, regardless of how kind she tried to make her concern known.

"He's a growing boy. It's normal to break some bones and get dirty with kids his age. It's healthy for him." The unspoken words of sports being healthier than hunting hung on all their minds. It really was, but Isaac enjoyed hunting more. He enjoyed the power it gave him, to know that he was stronger than that which he was hunting.

"I just worry," Isaac got to his feet as he grabbed his things. He didn't have much interest in eating anymore.

"I'll be fine. If I can handle an omega, then I can handle a human." He headed towards the door, Allison at his heels.

"You know mom means well. You're her baby boy." Allison reached out to pinch his cheeks before he could swat the hand away.

"Just like you're dad's little princess." He rolled his eyes, but it was true. Even though their dad always was concerned about him, his concentration had always been more on Allison. Versus their mother, who was the one he had grown closer to. It probably stemmed from him being deathly afraid of Chris when they had first adopted him.

"So I'm voting on taking the car." Isaac eyed his sister.

"You know I'm going to veto that. Besides, if you just remind mom and dad, I'm sure they would take you out to get a car before Aunt Kate arrives." He headed to pull his bike out from the garage. He was glad that Allison didn't complain after that. They managed to get to school when everyone else was arriving.

Isaac went to the locker room to store all his stuff for lacrosse in there so he wouldn't have to lug it around. He then headed for a rather long day of school. His saving grace from dying of boredom was Stiles, who was in several of his classes. Befriending him was easy, as they apparently were deemed friends upon their first meeting yesterday. Not that Isaac was going to complain.

The final bell was a god send in his opinion, as he followed Stiles out of their Civics class. "And all I'm saying is it's weird that our teacher wrote a thesis on cannibalism during the crusades. As cool as that is, that's just plain morbid." Stiles was quiet for a second, "Besides. How do you find enough material to write on a subject like that?"

"I wouldn't know. I can't even name the dates of the crusade." He found himself shrugging. He was horrible at remembering dates of most historical things unless they had been hammered into his head. 

"Timeline tests must be your downfall," Isaac couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh you have no idea." Any test with a timeline and he had to fill in dates were a guaranteed B at best, and the was only if the section didn't count as much as the rest.

"Guess it's a good thing you have me. I can help keep you from failing every class." Stiles grinned at the other.

"My hero," Isaac teased, bumping Stiles' shoulder. It was rather easy to talk to the shorter male. Conversation flowed easily. But the best part was that when he didn't want to talk, Stiles filled the silence... Even when there was really supposed to be silence because they were in class. It made Isaac wonder why he had been against friendships before. He had possibly missed out on countless moments like this.

"Anything for a damsel in distress." Stiles rushed into the locker room as they approached it, mostly wanting to escape whatever Isaac was going to do for calling him a damsel. But Isaac really just rolled his eyes and wandered in to change.

"What happened to your back?" A voice questioned behind him, which made Isaac suddenly aware that he actually was in a room full of strangers. He tugged his shirt on and turned around to see Scott behind him, with a look of concern on his face.

"It's nothing, Scott. Don't worry." He forced a smile on his lips. He didn't want to talk about the scars. Isaac feared that as soon as he opened his mouth, the nightmares would return.

Scott opened his mouth like he was going to say something but the sound of Coach's whistle broke whatever weird exchange was about to happen. Isaac was thankful for the timing. He finished changing and grabbed his things to follow the rest of the team outside to the field.

He saw Allison sitting with Lydia on the stands as they watched the practice, especially since she kept making faces at him when their eyes met. Isaac hadn't been expecting to have this much fun at a practice. It had been a while, but he just wanted to laugh when Stiles started making comments of practice being brutal. Sure, Coach Finstock made them do suicides, but it had been a fun practice otherwise. Mostly since he got to frustrate the heck out of Jackson, who had already deemed him a rival for being a star player.

It was like the Captain forgot about his co-captain, who was also pretty good. Isaac couldn't deny watching Scott as he played. He was pretty graceful and strong. The blond had noticed a lot of strengths and weaknesses in his teammates. Stiles held speed but few seemed to want to take advantage of it. Then again, often times he forgot about that speed and quickly was taken out, mostly since he was surprised someone actually handed off the ball to him.

Overall, practice had been interesting, and fun. Isaac collapsed on the bench, leaning forward against his stick. Stiles and Scott were talking while Lydia had deserted Allison to talk to Jackson. It looked like a heated debate from where he was sitting.

"Scott is a good player." He heard his sister arrive before she sat down next to him.

"Agreed. It's no wonder they're a winning team." The siblings looked at each other.

"Guess that means you can't screw up out there, Ize." The blond rolled his eyes, but held a fond smile on his lips.

"Hey, me and Stiles are going out for pizza now that practice is over. Do you guys want to join us?" Scott had jogged over with Stiles.

"Sure," Allison spoke for them, her eyes on Scott. Isaac could feel jealousy starting to bubble, but shut it down.

"Awesome." They followed Stiles' jeep to the pizza place. It was a nice place and light talk had settled in. Until conversation dug a little deeper in the lives of the two Argents.

"So why Beacon Hills? It's not like there's anything to do here." Stiles was watching them.

"Our dad got a contract with the police department. He's a weapons dealer and was brought it to handle the weapons." It was the truth as far as the other two had to be concerned. Besides, it wasn't untrue. Chris had been called in to better equip the Sheriff's Department.

"Makes sense. I did hear Tara and my dad talking about a new contractor." Something about this made it feel more like an interrogation than a normal conversation.

"We moved a lot because of his job. Some of his contracts last longer than others. We're hoping to stay here longer than the last couple places." Allison at least hoped so as she said the words. She liked it here and could tell Isaac did, too.

Perhaps it was the small town atmosphere, or the fact they had a huge playground for weapons practice. Or there was that mystery in the town of a wild cougar running about.

"I'm hoping you guys will stay longer, too." The puppy dog eyes Scott was giving Allison made Stiles fake gag, something that had Isaac chuckling.

Conversation improved after that, but Isaac left the building before the others. There had always been this weird cloud hanging over his head since returning to this town. It was weird since he could barely remember the town, but there were just odd feelings attached to places he passed by. Some of happiness, some of fear, and some of sadness.

"You alright there, Isaac?" Scott had poked his head outside before wandering out to settle next to the blond.

"I don't know." Isaac shrugged. "I like Beacon Hills, but it brings back bad feelings."

"Bad feelings?" Scott was confused. Isaac could see that look on the other's face.

"I used to live here when I was little." Silence settled for a minute before Isaac continued. "It was good for a bit, and then things changed. But life does that, constantly changes. For the good, or for the bad, and you're left without much of a choice but to go along with it."

"No you don't. Even if things change, you don't have to change with it. If it's bad change, then fight it." Blue hues glanced at the male next to him, a smile ghosting his lips. Scott had seemed to passionate about his words that he really wanted to believe in it.

"I guess you're right." And he was a fighter now. He didn't have to let the memories beat him.

"You two lovebirds done out here? My dad is already texting me, asking where I am." Stiles, followed by Allison, wandered out from the restaurant.

"Yeah. We should be getting home soon, too, before mom sends out the National Guard to find us." Isaac tugged his keys from his pocket but felt a hand on his arm.

"Are you going to be alright, Isaac?" Scott's concern made the butterflies in his stomach return.

"Yeah... I'm better now. Thanks, Scott." The smile that he was rewarded with made his heart stop for a split second before he had to turn away. He motioned for Allison to follow him. "See you two tomorrow at school," he called before tugging on his helmet. Allison followed suit and the two left.

Isaac was settled in his bed when he heard his door open. Chris was standing in the doorway, but neither said a word. They just watched each other before Isaac sat up.

"We have a lead on what's running in those woods." The words seemed to knock the wind out of Isaac's stomach. The need to sleep was being overpowered by his want to get out there and search.

"What is it?"

"An alpha." The unspoken words of a possible pack went unmentioned. That was something they always prepared for.

"Are we going out?" The nod he received had him throwing back his covers and head to toss on some clothes. Chris left him to probably wake up Allison.

Isaac wasn't sure why his hands shook a little as he pulled on his pants. Excitement? Nerves? There was no telling what they would find, but an alpha was dangerous. And if they had a pack?

He thought to what Scott was probably doing. Sleeping soundly in his bed, oblivious to what goes bump in the night. It must be the ideal life to live. And Isaac actually felt a little jealous, but he did this to keep people like Scott safe.

"Ready?" Chris was at the door once more.

"Let's go."


	5. Working Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After encountering a werewolf, Isaac and Allison get a little more interested in the secrets of Beacon Hills. Especially after seeing the burnt down house in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@ This update was long overdue. I lost a lot of my old fics when my old computer crashed. I had this chapter partially written and on my google drive so managed to continue it. Figure I would pick it back up because it still seems interesting to me. Although Rereading it, I began to ship Stiles and Isaac. Oops. And then I wrote this and began to think Derek and Isaac. I like too many ships, oops.
> 
> This is kinda just a chapter to give a little more to the plot. Sorry it's rather boring.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The darkness never really bothered him. He loved it. It was cramped areas that made his breath come quickly. That brought back feelings he would rather forget about.

But the preserve was actually huge. Each step was carefully calculated. They had split up into teams of three. He was with his dad and Allison. He had the right, Allison the left, and their dad was observing the front. Isaac also had an eye on behind them, but figured so was Allison so it would be hard for them to be taken by surprise.

They had been out for about an hour and no one had honestly discovered anything. Isaac was honestly thinking that it was all just a wild goose chase.

"I'm thinking Reynolds was seeing things," Isaac muttered. Allison hummed in agreement.

"It was still worth investigating. Alphas aren't stupid." Isaac knew that. Although a stupid alpha was possibly a dangerous one. They were unpredictable.

There were so many other things he could be doing right now, although he knew none would be productive. At least this got him out of cleaning to prepare for their aunt's arrival. She was bound to arrive any day now and Isaac could sense a bit of a change in the atmosphere at home.

"Are we really checking all the traps? Who knows if anything is still out here." Isaac thought that this was a waste of time. Werewolves had strong hearing and would be able to hear them long before they found the wolves.

"If you two would be quiet and just concentrate, maybe you would be get this done and over with faster," their father's comment had both of them shutting up.

Nothing seemed to make the time go faster, that's what the blond teen decided. If anything, time seemed to go slower after they stopped talking. Everything just looked the same: tree, bush, twigs, grass, and so on.

"Alright. We're calling it a night." Chris spoke up.

"About time," Allison muttered as she lowered her weapon and turned to leave with their dad. However, Isaac spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was a person and it had Isaac running.

He could feel his heart beating, both out of fear and excitement, ignoring the way his family called his name. He was fast and light on his feet, but the other was just one step ahead of him. He barely had a second to react as an arm nearly decked him. He fired his gun, but the darkness of the night put him at a disadvantage.

The light from the half moon was only enough to allow him to fight. Although he lost his gun fairly quickly, not that he didn't have a spare. You never went to a fight with only one gun, or only two weapons for that matter. He tugged out his second gun, keeping the figure moving, but he was soon tackled to the ground.

Glowing blue hues hovered over him, but the guy didn't move. He kept his claws clenched around Isaac's neck. The blond tried to grab one of his guns, fingers barely brushing the cold metal.

"Where's your alpha? Huh? Making you do the dirty work?" Isaac knew he wasn't in any position to mock the werewolf. "Or perhaps you're a pathetic omega?"

"Who sent you?" The werewolf's voice was rough, Isaac figured older. The moonlight alluded that he wasn't _that_ much older, just bulkier. "Who are you?" The claws began to puncture his neck, but Isaac refused to panic too much.

"Argent." Isaac stopped reaching for his guns and drew his arms to his side. Something about the name had the wolf pausing, an emotion crossing his face that even Isaac could see. "I'm Isaac Argent." He could hear the shouts, his dad and sister calling his name. The werewolf also heard it and seemed distracted. It allowed Isaac to quickly tug out the small knife he had attached to his waist and dig it into the werewolf's gut.

The sudden flare of pain from his wrist stopped any victory from forming over hurting the werewolf. Within seconds, the guy was gone. The teen cradled his wrist to his body as he managed to get to his feet just as his dad and sister found him.

"Oh god, Isaac." Chris began to inspect the boy, taking in all the blood, the marks on his son's neck, and the cradled wrist.

"I'm alright, dad. It got away. It had blue eyes." Isaac looked at his dad, who didn't look convinced that he was alright, but accepted the info he obtained. Both looked at Allison who was quiet. They realized why, she was too busy gazing at the house that was beyond Isaac.

Well, burnt down house. It even had Isaac staring at it in both amazement and horror. There had to be some story behind it, something tragic. He went to question his dad about it, but found an anguished look on the elder Argent's face so dropped it.

"Let's go, Isaac needs to have his wrist checked." Chris spoke when Allison clearly opened her mouth to say something. Isaac grabbed his guns, trying to find his knife, but couldn't. He didn't actually want to leave it behind since he was trained to leave no evidence. However, Chris said he would have someone sweep the area at first light.

Isaac was unamused to learn that his wrist was broken, but pressed for a removable cast versus that stereotypical plaster cast.

And if he thought his dad was concerned over him, his mother was worse. He could see the cold look in her eyes that spoke of murder. He was more than aware that his mother was a dangerous woman, but he never actually realized it until she got that look on her face.

She saw him to bed, fretting along the way. Isaac glanced at his dad and sister for help, pleading with them to do something. It took a couple minutes before his dad stepped in and got her to leave him along. He snuck off to his room, Allison at his heels.

"So what happened out there?" Allison sat on his bed at he attempted to change into his pajamas.

"I saw a figure and I chased it. It turned out to be a werewolf, a blue eyed one. I don't think he had a pack, he never howled for back up." He finally managed to tug on his sleep shirt after a couple minutes of struggling. "He wanted to know who I was, who sent me." It had him frowning, trying to remember the events better. "I think he was a little surprised when I said my name? Like he knew it." That had him frowning.

"Weird. I mean, our family is a long line of hunters. Perhaps he's a born wolf and the name rang a bell. Probably why he ran." Allison shrugged but Isaac shook his head.

"He could have killed me," he rubbed his neck. "But he didn't. I think there's something more going on in this town than we know. I want to find him again."

"You're crazy." Allison got up as Isaac wandered over to the bed.

"Perhaps, but I have a weird feeling, Ali. This town..." He waved his hand. "It's weird. I'll figure things out with or without you." Allison rolled her eyes, nudging Isaac.

"Drama queen. I'm still going to help you. Did you see dad's face when he saw that house? I think he's been here before and knows something about it." Isaac nodded, at least they were on the same page about that one.

"Let's investigate it tomorrow after school while there's still daylight." Allison nodded in agreement. She had just opened the door when the home phone began to ring. They were quiet as their father's voice drifted up the stairs.

After a couple minutes, not being able to make out only a bit of the conversation, their dad left. "What's going on?" Allison left the room and called down to their mother, who had been at the front door when their dad left.

"Your aunt just made it to town but has a flat tire. Your dad is going to go help her." Allison nodded. "Go to bed, it's a school night and you've both been out for too long." Both teens could hear their mother muttering about that fact as she went back to the kitchen.

"Auntie Kate is here," Allison poked her head back into Isaac's room. There was something about their aunt that made his stomach twist in a knot. It was just a bad feeling that he always tried to ignore.

"Awesome. Now go to bed, Allison." Isaac tugged the blankets over his head to try to send his sister away.

"Fine, mister grumpy gills." The other teen left to go into the room next door. Isaac tugged the blanket off his head but he didn't dare close his eyes to sleep. Whenever he did, he saw those blue eyes staring at him. There was something familiar about them.

That thought was on his mind as sleep finally claimed him a little bit later.


	6. Sedated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac begins to grow a little more curious about the town and its residents. Although Kate's appearance doesn't help, only seems to make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting half down for a while now. Happy to finish it, although I'm not 100% happy with how it turned out. If you couldn't tell it loosely follows season 1. It won't continue to do that, I promise you that much. And I can tell you that the next chapter will be a little more exciting than this, with a little more Derek, Stisaac broness, and some actual Scott and Isaac interaction.

_"The only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead. The sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier is supposed to function: without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends upon it."_  
-Ronald Spiers

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Isaac couldn't help but mumble a greeting to his aunt when he arrived at the dining table in the morning for breakfast. His aunt was there, drinking coffee, and joking with Allison. There was still something about her that Isaac didn't like. It was unsettling.

Kate offered to take them to school, but Isaac declined. He didn't want to be in a confined space with her. Although Allison took up the offer. It didn't bother Isaac, he just grabbed his things and took off on his bike.

The school day was actually quite normal, although Stiles seemed to make comments about his wrist and even the coach worried about it. Although he was told to get permission to play in the next game, not that Isaac planned to sit the season out. He was, however, forced to sit practice out.

It was alright, Isaac had plans with Allison. She waited patiently for him, too.

The woods were just as creepy during the day as they were at night. However, the pair quickly traced their steps.

"So this house, I was asking Scott about it since he has lived here since he was young," Allison spoke up after a couple minutes of walking.

"Did you learn anything?" Isaac was curious.

"Apparently it belonged to the Hale family. It burned down years ago and most of them were killed." Isaac was pretty sure that was the making of a horror movie. Something to do with poltergeist.

"Sounds worth investigating." They finally noticed the remains of the home. Isaac kept an eye on the ground, trying to find his knife. "You think dad got my knife back?" Allison just shrugged.

"Who knows." They stepped carefully around the ground. "This is tragic. Imagine just living here and then your family is killed." Isaac rubbed at the bridge of his nose before climbing up the front stairs, hand pausing at the door. "Isaac?"

"I feel like I've been here before." It was almost like a dream, though. Like a faint memory. He couldn't recall why this place felt familiar or how.

"Maybe you did?" Isaac shrugged and pushed open the front door.

If the outside looked depressing, the inside was worse. The floor looked like it was sagging in places, and there was mold on the walls. Not to mention all the holes and marks left by the fire. They were careful with each step, afraid of falling through the floorboards.

"This place was probably beautiful before the fire." Isaac muttered as he glanced into a room. It looked like a study.

"A fire can do that to a place."

The entire house was empty. Although the creepy feeling of being watched clung to them with every step. Isaac was surprised when he found his knife in the study they already cleared. It was resting on the remnants of the fireplace. He quickly grabbed it and followed his sister out of the house.

"Hey, kiddos." Kate greeted them when they wandered into their house. She was settled on the couch, reading a newspaper.

"Hey, auntie Kate." Both greeted, Allison happier than Isaac. Allison settled to talk with their aunt while Isaac just headed to his room. He gazed at his knife, flipping it in his hands as he just observed it. There was no blood on it, like it had been cleaned. Had the werewolf taken it and made it so he couldn't be traced?

\---

Isaac just stared at Allison in disbelief. She was actually leaving school with Scott, not even saying a word to him. He wondered if she knew he knew. It just had him frowning worse. They didn't keep secrets. It was dangerous.

"You seen Scott?" Stiles' voice startled him.

"He just left with my sister." Isaac headed towards his bike.

"So she agreed to go on a date with him, I see." Stiles' words had Isaac pausing in step. His chest hurt, but he refused to show it.

"Oh?"

"She didn't tell you?" Stiles seemed to be watching him.

"Nope." But Isaac figured he should have seen this coming. Scott and his sister were close. This was the natural next step. He just wondered why it had to hurt so much.

"Do you want to hang out? Stay up late watching movies or playing video games?" It was a tempting offer. Stiles was a cool guy and they had a lot in common.

"Can I get a rain check? Maybe tomorrow? Tomorrow sounds better." Isaac took a deep breath. Tomorrow did sound better.

"Yeah, tomorrow works, too. I can text you." Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, but not first thing in the morning. I enjoy sleeping in on the weekends." Stiles snorted.

"It'll probably be afternoon. I'm a zombie first thing in the morning." Isaac grinned, slapping the other on the back before heading to his bike.

"See you tomorrow when you're not going to eat my brains." Stiles' laughter was the last thing he heard before he started his bike and tugged on his helmet.

He reluctantly headed home, knowing he would encounter his aunt Kate. And that was exactly who greeted him as he walked through the door. "Your parents have already left. Your mom had some errands to run before the parent teacher conferences." Isaac actually forgot about that. He figured Allison told them, as he hadn't.

"Oh." Isaac headed for the stairs, but Kate stopped him.

"We should spend some time together, Isaac." Kate tossed an arm around his shoulders. "Chris told me you're a perfect shot. I'm proud of you, kiddo." Isaac wanted to shake her arm off his shoulder, but knew better.

"Thanks, auntie Kate," He muttered.

"So there's something supernatural going on in this town and I need someone bright like you to help." Isaac was actually interested at that.

"I'm listening," Mostly because there had to be some reason behind her praising. And possibly she knew more like his dad, who wasn't telling them what actually is going on here.

"There used to be a well known wolf pack in this area, extremely powerful. I think one of them is lurking in the shadows and causing trouble. The people of this town can believe it's a wild animal, but we know better. We're smarter." Kate smiled brightly.

"I encountered a wolf in the woods," Isaac was cautious as he spoke. "It injured my wrist but that was it. So either it really is an animal attack, or there's more than one." Kate hummed at his words before leading him to the basement.

"How about we investigate?" Isaac just shook his head. He really didn't want to go anywhere with Kate.

"Me and Allison went back the other day. We discovered nothing out of the ordinary." Isaac wondered why Kate seemed disappointed. "Besides, I have homework to do." Isaac finally managed to escape Kate's grasp and headed to his room. He was grateful that his aunt didn't bother to try and follow. He actually heard the front door open and close, alerting him to now being alone.

He dropped down at his desk and settled on his homework. He was halfway done when he felt like something was off. He went through things he did that day, trying to remember if he took his medication. That was the first thought as to what could be wrong. But, after remember that yes he had, Isaac got to his feet. He wandered to the window, gazing out. First he noticed that the sun was setting, but then he noticed the guy just standing on the property, gazing up at the window. When the guy's eyes turned blue, all air left the teen's lungs.

He raced down the stairs and out of the house, trying to find the werewolf. However, he was gone. But Isaac knew what he looked like. He could find him. And he knew that he could probably get Stiles to help, whether the other knew it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> There's some loose ends that will be explained later on in flashbacks. Especially revolving around Cam, his mom, before the freezer, and after. But posting them now would defeat the ideas I have in mind~


End file.
